The Hippocampi are Coming!
by Tashwampa
Summary: Annabeth reminds Percy of his words not quite so long ago.


**An: Haha, lol I should **_**really**_** stop doing this. I was inspired. I can't figure out what else I want to do with it. So I'm uploading it today, which happens to be Katy Perry's birthday, it's mine as well, so I guess you could wish me a happy birthday ;) Oh, the time about the hippocampi was in Sea of Monsters. Percy goes "We can admire them later!" or something to that effect. So, yeah my imagination didn't go wild.**

"Percy, do you consider yourself a man of your word?" Annabeth asked her head tilted up to look at his face. It was nearly time for dinner, and they were lying under their favorite tree enjoying the falling sunshine. Annabeth had noticed Percy's need for a nap, so she'd insisted that they take a nap. Both of them had only woken up, just a few moments before and were still sleepy. Of course, Annabeth was alert faster than he could ever hope to be after a nap.

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?" he mumbled into her hair taking deep breaths. He loved the smell of Annabeth's hair. It was something akin to lemons, but softer, and a little sweeter. He also loved to play with her curls. He couldn't help himself. She lifted herself up a bit, to look more firmly in the eyes; she had long since learned that looking him in the eyes was the best way to makes sure he was paying attention, but then again, sometimes he would just blankly stare at her eyes. She smirked when she realized she had peaked his interest.

"Well, I seem to remember a certain son of Poseidon telling a certain daughter of Athena, that they could admire some hippocampi together back when they were thirteen…" she trailed off and Percy could see where this was going. He chuckled and sat up yawning and offering Annabeth a hand up. It was the usual deal she took it, but grudgingly. She would always feel that need to be independent, but knowing she could trust Percy. The thought made his eyes sparkle with amusement. He held her hand a moment longer, and tossed his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon Wise Girl. Let's take you to see some hippocampi." He said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Annabeth frowned and peered at him, her eyebrows furrowing and her mouth pulling down.

"Are you still tired?" she asked her eyes showing her disapproval. He gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder. They had a stare down and Annabeth broke first, if only to reprimand him.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!" he said back in the same tone, just to irritate her some more.

"Percy, it's not funny. You need rest. Don't lose sleep for my account." She mumbled flushing. Percy stepped forward and grabbed her hands, and held them under his chin.

"Annabeth, it'll be fine. When I'm tired we'll stop. Besides I'll just call them. They seem to be there all the time anyway. They love me." He smirked and kissed her knuckles. She stared at him. Annabeth smiled after a moment and nodded.

Okay, but as _soon_ as you're tired, you tell me, okay? I don't want you to pass out and have to carry you. You're heavy. Probably getting out of shape." She teased. He shook his head and lifted a bit of his shirt.

"Dos it _look _like I'm getting out of shape?" he asked. She blatantly stared at him and flushed when he pulled his shirt down and she realized she'd been tracing his abs absentmindedly.

"C'mon Wise Girl." He said offering his hand. She took it and they swung their hands as they strolled to the lake. They weren't when they'd become more expressive as a couple. It was somewhere between those first two weeks. Sometime then, they'd been more `lovey-dovey' as Clarisse had pointed out to them one day. Either way, they didn't care. When they got there Percy took off his shoes and waded into the water after rolling up his jeans. He motioned for Annabeth to do the same. Though she never wore regular jeans; she always seemed to wear shorts. They waded a few feet and Percy put his hand in the water, and a moment later a few hippocampi danced gracefully in the water toward Percy. Rainbow wasn't there since he spent all his time with Tyson under the sea. Percy scratched behind their ears and conversed with them. Annabeth stood off to the side and admired not only the hippocampi but Percy as well. It seemed that when she wasn't playing close enough attention he'd turned into this _man_ she wasn't even sure how to describe it. He was different somehow. Don't get her wrong, he was still silly, sarcastic, Seaweed Brain. Of course, she was sure he'd always be like that. It was just the person he was. He turned toward her and cocked his head to the side.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked his tone concerned. She shook her head and smiled.

"Of course not. What could be wrong?" she said gesturing around them. The sky was just beginning to get hints of purple and pink, and the woods around them with the usual noise of wilderness. He moved toward her and gestured for her to pet the hippocampi. He reacted to something they said and nodded his head.

"Yes, I do. I really do." He replied smiling lazily. He said this quietly and more to himself then to the creatures. Regardless they heard him and swam around her, nudging her shins lovingly and nuzzling her. He chuckled at whatever they said and walked towards her. He bended down and patted one with a reddish-brown hair and bright purple scales.

"This one, Torrent, likes you in particular. She thinks your sweet." He said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Seaweed Brain? Do you think I'm mean?" she said approaching him. The hippocampi watched them and Torrent stood next to Annabeth neighing loudly. Percy turned toward it and shook his head.

"Of course not," he answered both of them. "It's just that Torrent doesn't know you and she just already has opinions. I didn't have any opinions of _you_ when we first met that were completely accurate." He explained. Annabeth watched him suspiciously and nodded her head.

"I can accept that." She smiled. Torrent neighed and tossed around in the water.

Oh, please, you were just now trying to throw me to the hellhounds." Percy replied rolling his eyes.

"Seaweed Brian, why are you arguing with a hippocampi?" Annabeth laughed. Percy scowled playfully and splashed her with some water. She gasped at him and returned the favor. Of course it was a battle she would never win, since it _was_ his turf. It was a few moments later, when she saw that there really was no hope. Unless she lasted long enough to tire him out, but she was having a good time, and didn't want their impromptu date to end. And it was about to end anyway. With a practiced flip he used his water to flip her into the water where she was submerged for a few seconds. She burst from the water and crossed her arms immediately glaring playfully. His arms were lifted in an `I surrender' gesture but it was clear he was having a blast. She huffed and climbed out of the water, after waving to the hippocampi in a farewell. His laughter echoed around the area and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Annabeth! You know you wanna laugh!" he said. She continued to walk away and walked to her cabin. He followed her in, since he saw that a few of her siblings were in there. Not that he would give a damn. She turned to him and ignored he siblings.

"You know that you don't have to follow me everywhere, don't you?" she asked teasingly.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Wise Girl." He replied nonchalantly. She was taken aback, and she noticed that her siblings were looking up and some looked awed at his words. She smiled at him and hugged him and kissed just below his ear.

"I know Seaweed Brain. I can relate. I'd follow you anywhere as well." She murmured into his cheek.

"That's all I ask for." He smiled kissing the corner of her mouth.


End file.
